


It was bound to happen

by ArticNight



Series: Barry/Hartley drabbles [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Everything is going great, M/M, Until it isn't, and Caitlin, and Iris is pretty cool, or awesome big sisters, they're like the cool aunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley plans on going to see Barry. He's in for a surprise.</p><p>Continuation of First date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was bound to happen

A smile on Hartley’s lips as he made his way through the city. It had been three weeks since he and Barry had gone on their first date. Today Hartley was going to surprise the other, taking him out to a nice lunch. Humming he continued to walk, a blissful smile on his face as he went. Just a few more blocks. Just then a ringing caught his attention. With confustion, why was his father calling him when he was working?, he answered.

“Hello?”

“Hartley, listen, someone’s tampered with the reactor-” the worried voice sounded.

“Dad?” panic filled Hartley.

“You need to get as far away from STAR labs.” the line went dead. With wide eyes Hartley stared at his phone. At once he turned to go back to the labs but then paused. Harrison was directly in the disaster zone if it were to go off… A shaky breath and Hartley forced himself to turn away. Forced himself to go in the opposite direction of his only family. As he began running down the road another thought occurred. Barry. As he was running down the last couple blocks he was knocked down as the ground shook. He watched as the explosion went skyward. Lightning was flashing through the sky. That was when his heart stopped. He saw a bolt arch through the sky and hit the precinct, right where he _knew_ Barry’s lab was. Scrambling to his feet Hartley raced to the building. Ignoring the shouts he got for bursting through the doors Hartley took the steps two, three at a time. A numbness filled him. Barry laid haphazardly on a metal shelf of broken chemical bekers, burns in a very distinct pattern across his arms and neck. Hartley was brought out of his shock when he felt someone pulling him away from the door. Vaguely he heard shouting for an ambulance but it was like trying to hear through cotten. A young man was crouched in front of him, trying to get his attention.

“Hey, hey, you aren’t going into shock are you?” Blinking sluggishly Hartley tried to focus on the blonde.

“Can you tell me your name?” the blonde tried.

“H-Hartley.”

“Okay Hartley, I’m Eddie. Can you tell me what happened? It will help the medics.”

“S-Someone tampered with the accelerator… don’t know w-wha oh god.”

“Hartley, hey Hartley!”

“M-My dad w-was _there_. My dad was a-and it...N-now… oh god.” Hartley doubled over, nasua filling him. His mouth began to get dry as his breathing began to get shallow. He gasped, dizziness and lightheadedness not being the best combination. Last thing he remembered was vaguely seeing Eddie as his mouth moved speaking unknown words.

~  
When Hartley woke up he was laying on a bed. He was laying in his bed at his house. Slowly he sat up.

“Careful there, you hit your head on the way down. Luckily Detective Thawne caught you before you hit anything harder.” Blinking to clear his vision he saw a familiar face.

“Caitlin?” He murmured. At once Hartley was sitting up.

“What happened? Where’s the others? Is Barry okay?... I-Is dad?” Caitlin pushed him back down.

“Calm down, we don’t need you going back into shock. Deep breathing now or I won’t tell you anything.” Hartley glared a touch but did as instructed.

“Good. Now I think Dr. Wells would be the best person to answer your questions.” A moment of relief filled him at that.

“Just one second.” Caitlin left. What he saw had him out of the bed and hugging the other man, though a bit awkwardly.

“You’re okay.” he mumbled.

“More or less, considering what could have happened being stuck in a wheelchair isn’t the worst outcome.” Harrison responded.

“What happened?” Hartley asked sitting down on the bed, as close to his father as he could.

“Someone had managed to get into the labs and tampered with the accelerator. The whole thing exploded. It was very fortunate that Ronnie was here though, he managed to rewire so that it went towards the sky rather than out.”

“Is Ronnie okay?”

“Severe burns and probably some mental trauma but other than that he seems fine.”

“W...What about…?” Harrison’s pause caused a cold dread to fill him.

“He’s not dead.” Harrison spoke at once, grabbing Hartley’s hand to offer comfort.

“But?” The bespeckled youth whispered.

“But… he is in a coma.”

~  
Hartley watched as Barry breathed. The only movement he had been making for the last nine months.

“Hi Hartley.” Iris greeted, passing a cup of coffee.

“Hey.”

“Any progress?” She questioned. Hartley just shook his head, eyes glued to Barry’s face.

“You know my dad’s starting to guess.” Iris started.

“Guess what?”

“That there’s something going on between you and Barry, at leat on your end.” Hartley looked to her with a frown.

“What are you talking about?” Iris rolled her eyes.

“Come on. I have eyes. Plus ever since you two ‘hung out’ the day after the accelorator turned on Barry’s been basiclly floating in the clouds. I think you two are a cute couple and it’s obvious you care about Barry. That is also why I’m warning you. Male or Female our dad is very protective. Whenever you two do come out be warned my dad will threaten to shoot you.” Hartley gave a dry smile.

“Thanks for the heads up.”

“You’re welcome. Now I have to get going.” Iris pressed a kiss to Barry’s head then Hartley’s before she left, “Call if anything changes?”

“Of course.” Hartley agreed. He ran a hand through Barry’s hair.

“I never thought I’d see you acting human.” Hartley didn’t even hve the energy to glare at Cisco. The other male sighed as he sat down.

“How’s Ronnie doing?” Hartley murmered out.

“Doing better, the burns are healing pretty well. Caitlin is heading over now. Shouldn’t be too long.” Hartley nodded. Just as Cisco said it was less than ten minutes when Caitlin showed up.

“Hello Hartley.” she greeted in a soft tone. The brunett turned barley and gave a nod in greeting. He really hadn’t spoken much since he had found Barry. As the minutes ticked by Hartley finally spoke.

“I’m sorry.”

“Huh?” came Cisco’s response.

“I’m sorry for how I’ve treated the both of you… Seeing Barry laying here… like this… I have’t been able to think straight. I’ve been completly useless. Not only have you stayed with my father despite what has happened but you’ve been more help to Barry than I ever could. I can never thank you enough.” The soft speech tapered off.

“Hartley.” Caitlin placed something down before crouching near the other. She placed a hand on his.

“You don’t need to thank me. I almost lost someone too that day remember? I almost lost Ronnie. I couldn’t even do anything to help. But I can help Barry and that’s what I’m going to do.” She patted his hand as she stood up.

“Why don’t you go get some rest okay? Cisco and I will stay and monitor Barry. We’ll get you if anything changes.” Hartley sighed but nodded and got up anyway. He made his way to where the cots where for over night ussage.

“There you are Hartley. I was just about to go get you.” Hartleysat down on a coat to remove his shoes.

“Dad...do you really think he’ll wake up?”

“Yes.” there was no hesitasion from the now wheelchair bound man. Harrison patted Hartley before elaborating.

“Barry isn’t someone to just give up. It’s not part of who he his. Ontop of that from what I’ve heard he is not one to leave those he cares about behind. He will wake up… How much longer until then I can’t say.” Nodding Hartley laid down to sleep.

“Bonum nocte.” Hartley heard Harrison say before he heard the sound of wheels leaving the room. With that he fell into a restless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonum nocte: Good night
> 
>  
> 
> Yep! Because it felt too happy and I have no idea how to do happy. Though apparently the previous ones I did well with happy (I'm guessing at least). Have to say it felt a little cheesy writing some of this but *shrugs* oh well.


End file.
